


2013/08/21 Word of the Day: Gibbous

by darkmus



Series: Word of the Day [65]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Childhood, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hating the moon</p>
            </blockquote>





	2013/08/21 Word of the Day: Gibbous

**Author's Note:**

> **Gibbous**   
>  [Astronomy. (of a heavenly body) convex at both edges, as the moon when more than half full](http://dictionary.reference.com/wordoftheday/archive/2013/08/21.html)

Remus hates being a werewolf.

Everyone hates him too. Everyone is scared.

Or so this is the case until he meets James Potter and Sirius Black.

They are the first to think that he's interesting and exciting and so amazing that he's living; that he made it this far without killing anyone or himself.

They call it "his furry little problem" and make it not so big, not so terrible, not so scary, and for once in his life he thinks he'll be okay.

The day they finally become animagi isn't just a triumph of great magic. It's an expression of friendship. And for this and for them, he is eternally grateful.


End file.
